


I'll teach you a thing or two

by nifty_knee_cap



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: First Time, Insecure Billy, Insecure Steve, M/M, Smut, a wee bit of fluff, billy is also dumb and pretty, idk what the hell i wrote but here it is, steve in stockings, steve is dumb and pretty, tutor billy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 11:58:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16136762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nifty_knee_cap/pseuds/nifty_knee_cap
Summary: Billy leaves a text book but finds something he needs even more





	I'll teach you a thing or two

**Author's Note:**

> hello my loves! thanks for giving my fic a look I hope you like it. this was my first attempt at smut so forgive me if its not to your satisfaction. I might continue this work if you like it or want more so just comment or let me know your thoughts on tumblr @ niftykneecap

Billy Hargrove was pretty good at English, actually he was great at it. Of course no one knew except for none other than Steve Harrington who sits right beside him and sees every one hundred he makes on a test. Steve, as beautiful as he is, really sucks at English and is desperate for some help from just about anyone, which leads to Billy tutoring Steve every Tuesday and Thursday.

Billy is headed home after a session only to realize he left his text book at Harrington’s and has to turn back. “Harrington!” Billy knocks on the door several times before just turning the knob and stepping inside. 

He jogs up the stairs to where he knows Steve’s room is and stops once he hears panting. He cracks the door a little and is shocked to see the one and only Steve Harrington clad in black thigh high stockings and an adorable red plaid skirt. Legs spread on the bed stroking himself and moaning like a bitch, Billy’s name falling from his lips. Billy finds himself getting hard at the sight; in a rash decision he burst through the door jolting Steve and making him scramble for cover. 

“Hargrove? What are you doing here I thought you left! You can’t tell anyone about this”  
Steve’s pretty brown eyes were wide and pleading. Billy steps closer to the bed  
“What’s in it for me, pretty boy?”  
“Anything you want, please just don’t tell anyone.”  
“Anything I want?” 

Billy snatches the sheet off of Steve and pulls him closer to the edge of the bed and steps in between his spread legs. “Well I think I got all I want right here” Billy whispers in Steve’s ear before crushing their lips together. Billy picks up where Steve left off, grasping his leaking dick and stroking so slowly that Steve is growing impatient grabbing at Billy to make him speed up. “You want more baby?” Steve nods enthusiastically but that’s not a good enough answer. “I need to hear you Steve” Billy steps back and take the sight before him. 

Steve, covered in a light sheen of sweat, lips slightly parted as his eyes rake over Billy’s hard body. “C’mon baby” Billy begins palming himself through his jeans but Steve doesn’t even know what to say, he’s never been in a situation like this before. “I-I really umm” he stammering at this point and Billy shuts him up with a kiss. “I’m going to fuck you, so good that you won’t be able to walk for days. Sound good?” more enthusiastic nodding that makes Billy huff with laughter. 

Billy pushes Steve back on the bed and begins to kiss and lick down Steve’s pale neck. “Billy I’ve never, like I’ve had a couple fingers down there but never you know” Steve begins to blush and motions to the massive bulge straining through the fabric of Billy’s jeans. “Come here princess and see it firsthand”. 

Steve sits up while Billy begins to undress putting on a full show, slowly pulling of his now fully unbuttoned shirt. He turns around as he pulls off his tight Levis so Steve can get a nice view of his tanned, and toned ass before finally stepping out of his briefs and displaying his dick. Hard to the point of almost hurting, he never knew he wanted Steve that bad. It was those damn stockings, covering Steve’s long legs, clinging to his thighs making him irresistible. Steve sank to his knees in front of Billy and took him into his mouth unsure of what he was doing but eager to give it a try. He gave a couple of long licks up Billy’s shaft before sucking on the head. 

Billy buried his hands in Steve’s wild brown waves and shoved his dick deeper down the boy’s throat. Steve took it like a champ only tearing up when Billy picked up the pace roughly fucking Steve’s face, he finally slowed down when Steve’s chin was covered in his own spit and Billy’s precome.  
“You did so good baby, now get back on the bed and turn over” Steve did as he was told and laid down. Billy ran his hand up and over Steve’s calves, up the back of his thighs underneath his skirt and over his pert backside. He gave it a light slap making Steve gasp before parting his cheeks and diving in. Steve was so overwhelmed his whole body was shaking. Billy’s tongue around his rim was too much but all he could was grip the sheets and go along for the ride, it felt too good to stop. Steve begins to grind back onto Billy’s face unashamedly making Billy growl deep within his chest. 

“Please, Billy.”  
“Please what princess?” Billy pulls away and slaps Steve’s ass again.  
“You know what asshole” Steve’s face is buried in the pillows and Billy’s not having any of that and forces Steve to look at him.  
“Be a good girl and tell me what you want.”  
“Don’t make me say it Billy c’mon” Billy begins to kiss up Steve’s back while teasing his hole.  
“You can do it baby, just say it and I’m all yours.” 

Steve turns back over and tangles himself up in Billy. Kissing him hard and rough hoping to get a response but Billy just slides in between his legs and slows the kiss down before pulling away completely to grab the lube on the nightstand leaving Steve breathless. 

“Billy” he stills, hands clasped around the clear tube. Steve looks him and the eyes and then down his sculpted torso “I want you to fuck me” Billy repositions himself between Steve’s thighs, coats his hand in lube and begins to stretch his boy out. Looking for any sign of discomfort but all that lies on Harrington’s face is awe. Billy is the one who should be shocked that Steve would even be into this or that he would allow Billy the privilege of being his first. 

“Ready?” Steve leans up asking for a kiss and Billy answers by gently pressing his lips to his.  
“Ready.” He moves in slowly; remembering how awful his first time was makes him want this to be amazing for Steve.  
“You alright?” Steve lets out a little laugh at that, Billy asked so casually as if he wasn’t inside of buried inside of him.  
“It’s weird, not a bad weird. Just keep going.”  
“What about now?” Billy adjusts his hips just so and Steve nearly convulses at the overwhelming pleasure coursing through him. Billy begins to slam into him over and over his own climax building while Steve shakes underneath him. The whole encounter doesn’t last long Steve cums all over himself after a few deep well placed strokes and Billy explodes inside of him. He pulls out and Steve heads to the bathroom to clean up so he won’t feel so dirty after Billy dips out. Billy has other ideas and follows him to the bathroom.

“You hungry? I could take you to a diner or something.” Billy is still naked and realizes he probably should have put his clothes on before asking out the only person he’s developed real feelings for. He was so confident before but teen hormones have a way of overriding fear. 

“Like a date?” Steve asked. Billy really stepped in it now, maybe he shouldn’t have let his impulses cloud his judgement. It wouldn’t be the first time he rushed into having sex with someone just to find out they only want sex from him.

“Forget it, it was stupid to ask” Billy turns to get dressed and is stopped by Steve’s warm hand on his arm. Brown eyes bore into blue and he’s captivated knowing he’ll listen to anything Steve says, but he doesn’t say anything at first just gives Billy a kiss. 

“No, I’d really like that Billy. I’ll just shower really quick okay? Don’t leave.”  
“Never.”


End file.
